tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Golohab
'''Golohab' was a mercenary sent by Vepar to infiltrate Graves Hall and deliver a crimson orb there. He realized too late that the orb actually contained the fire elemental Ifrit who emerged from it and burned him and the rest of Graves Hall into ashes in the ensuing Battle of Graves Hall. Biography Early Years Golohab was born in Aison to a poor family. All his life he had been discriminated against because of his Yamatian father, which left him bitter, and he eventually chose to become a mercenary who worked for the highest bidder. He made a mental note to hire several young servants once he'd earned enough money and beat them mercilessly to have his revenge on being bullied on by Aisonians throughout his youth. Distreyd Era Golohab was hired by Master Vepar of Magestar to infiltrate Graves Hall and deliver a mysterious orb to its main hall. Golohab eagerly accepted the risky job because the pay was very good. He managed to infiltrate Graves Hall by using his abilities and taking advantage of a blind spot during guard shift. He ran into trouble once he reached the main hall and realized there was no spot where he could hide the orb without it being found by a guard. As he pondered this, guards led by Frionel entered the main hall and caught the assassin red-handed. Golohab did his best to appear innocent, but Frionel didn't buy his act and ordered him to be arrested. Golohab was about to let himself be caught because he thought his life was more important than his mission, but it was then a voice spoke from within the orb, startling both the assassin and the guards who were equally surprised. Death Golohab was frightened by this sudden voice which didn't sound human, and he begged to not be hurt. However, his pleas were ignored when Ifrit, the fire elemental who had resided in the orb without Vepar ever telling the assassin the truth, emerged from the orb and incinerated everyone around the orb, including Golohab and the guards. Legacy Because of Golohab sneaking the orb into Graves Hall, the school ended up witnessing the awakening of Ifrit who destroyed much of the school in the Battle of Graves Hall. As a result of this devastating battle Graves Hall was weakened, which would leave it and Aison vulnerable for the Yamatian Invasion in the future. Aliases and Nicknames ; Golohab : What he was called. Appearance A crooked man with Yamatian features. He was clad in a black ninja outfit which masked his features during his mission to Graves Hall. Personality and Traits Greedy and vengeful. However, he was also gullible to an extent and didn't see his employer's betrayal coming until it was too late. Powers and Abilities He was a skilled rogue who managed to infiltrate Graves Hall after careful preparation. He was an above average assassin but with little to no magic ability. Relationships Frionel Golohab tried to fool Frionel and his guards when they caught him, but they didn't fall for his lies. Golohab saw best to surrender since he valued his life more than his mission, but Ifrit's interference led to ending both Golohab and Frionel's lives. Vepar Vepar hired Golohab to deliver a mysterious package to Graves Hall and promised to pay him handsomely for it. Golohab trusted the mage, thinking it'd be an easy enough job which would make him rich, but he realized too late that he'd been nothing but Vepar's pawn when the fire elemental burned him and Graves Hall down. See also *Frionel *Ifrit *Vepar Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age